Cat goes platinum
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: An alternate version of 'Tori goes platinum' episode. Mason picks Cat instead of Tori to sing in the Platinum Music Awards. Now, the red head's crew will see their once innocent friend transform into something they never imagined she could become.
1. Chapter 1

Tori is moaning while storing her stuff in her locker.

-''Hey, what's wrong?'' Beck's voice is heard.

-''I stayed up all night to prepare my application for the contest and barely made it on time. I'm sleepy

and starving'' the latina explains.

-''Not cool'' Beck casually comments and takes a sandwitch out of his bag.

Tori looks at the piece of food with a craving look.

-''Do you want it?'' Beck laughs.

-''YES'' Tori declares and takes it.

As she enjoys the first bite, a crowd of people enters the hall, led by Sikowitz. Wait a minute, one of the

others is that Thornesmith guy that organizes the Platinum Music Awards.

-''Tori, Beck, do you know where Cat is?'' Sikowitz asks in a hurry.

Both teens wide open her eyes.

-''Don't tell me...'' Tori says in disbelief.

-''...that, out of all the applications...'' Beck continues.

That moment, Cat passes by.

-''Hi, guys'' she casually greets her friends and continues her way, ignoring the others.

-''CAT'' Tori stops her.

The red head stops and turns around.

-''Whaty?'' she innocently asks.

-''Can't you see that we're not alone here?'' Beck asks, showing her Mason and his crew.

-''OH, GOSH, YOU'RE RIGHT'' Cat exclaims. ''Hi, Sikowitz, i didn't see you''.

Once more, she turns around and continues walking, whispering the song ''Cinderella dressed in yellow''.

Sikowitz sighs, Beck facepalms and Tori rolls her beautiful eyes.

-''CATERINA VALENTINE'' Mason roars. ''Don't you know who i am?''.

Cat turns around.

-''Umm... your face looks familiar'' the red head says in confusion.

-''I'm the one who organized the contest!'' Mason says, trying not to lose his patience.

Cat gives him a blinking stare.

-''What contest?'' she finally says.

One of Mason's crew falls on the floor, pretending to faint, unable to take that level of stupidity. For one

moment, Mason thinks of saying something like ''enough of you'' and replace Cat with another contestant.

But, then, he remembers her exceptional singing abilities he saw in that video: that voice, that alternated

so easily between high pitched and bass tones, even when singing a hard song that required high speed

in lyrics. No, he cannot abandon that kind of talent so easily!

-''The contest you took part into yesterday'' he answers to Cat, trying to be calm and sweet. ''You sent me

a video of yours singing. Remember?''

Cat turns her eyes slightly aside, a puzzled look in them. And finally, she looks at Mason again and answers:

-''Now that you mention it, i have a faint memory of doing that''.

Mason has obviously lost his patience now:

-''Listen, you red head, i'm Mason Thornesmith, one of the most powerful persons in America. If you're trying

to make a fool out of me, i swear...''

Luckily, Tori and Beck interfrere to extinguish that fire and save her friend.

-''Mister Thornesmith, i swear my friend, Cat, had no intention to offend you. She's the sweetest creature in

the world'' Tori says.

-''Yeah'' Beck agrees. ''She's just... err... special in her head. Please don't get mad at her''.

Mason snorts. He looks at Cat again, who's still oblivious to his irritation.

-''So, mister Cornsmith'' she says, unintentionally mispelling his name. ''Since you're here, may i ask who won

that contest?''

-''YOU'' Mason yells. ''You won, idiot''.

Cat wide opens her eyes:

-''I did?''

-''Yeah, Kitty Cat, you did'' Tori says with a smile.

-''Congrats, red head'' Beck pats her on the shoulder.

Cat looks at the floor, with a confused look for a while. Then, her eyes back at Thornesmith. Surprising everyone,

she squeals in delight and hugs Mason! After his initial surprise, Mason laughs and reciprocates the hug. In the

end, her friends were right. You can't get mad at this girl!

A crowd of students have surrounded the group, discussing the news. Jade can be seen among them, hands crossed

and smiling. So, Cat will sing in Platinum Music Awards. This will be fun! Truth be told, if Tori had won the competition,

Jade would be mad like hell. But, not now. She can't be jealous of Cat. Cat is her besty, even though Jade usually

declares she considers her just a pet, which Cat never got offended at, mainly because she's not mentally capable of

getting the offense!

* * *

The secretary enters Mason's office.

-''Mister Thornesmith, Caterina Valentine is here'' she declares.

-''Alone?'' the producer asks.

-''Err... i'm afraid she is accompanied by some friends of hers'' the secretary awkwardly says.

-''Should have seen this coming'' Mason mumbles, rolling his eyes.

Then, talking to the maid again:

-''Okay, tell them to come in''.

Cat enters, along with Tori and Jade.

-''Cat, Cat, Cat, come here'' the businessman welcomes her.

-''Hi, Mason'' Cat greets him with a hug.

-''And i can see you have brought friends with you'' Mason comments, trying to hide his annoyance.

-''Hello, mister Thornesmith'' Tori politely greets him.

-''Zup dude'' Jade casually greets him.

That moment, Andre enters the room. He apologizes for being late and starts telling an awkward story about how he

met a celebrity in a restroom and how he pestered him, until Jade advices him to stop talking.

-''So... have a seat'' Mason asks the group, after an awkward moment of silence.

The four people do so.

-''Cat, are you ready to sing in the Platinum Music Awards?'' the producer asks Cat.

-''Kay kay'' she answers in her jolly tone.

-''Have some bible'' Mason proposes to the group.

They look at him with puzzled looks.

-''I don't need any bible, i'm an atheist'' Jade protests.

-''No, no'' Mason laughs. ''Bible is an english snack''.

He shows the group the vases on the table in front of them. The teens shrug and decide to give it a try.

-''Good stuff, huh?'' Mason asks.

They all nod.

-''You know what'' Mason continues. ''My assistant shall take you to the biblery nearby and buy a sack of bible for

each of you''.

The four people stand up and start walking to the exit, accompanied by Mason's assistant.

-''Cat, you stay'' the charming businessman stops the red head.

Finally! Cat is left alone with Mason and his people. They sit opposed to each other.

-''Cat'' Mason starts. ''Your dream of becoming a star is gonna happen, because i have the power to make it come

true''.

-''YAAY'' Cat raises her arms. ''So, which song shall i sing?''

-''I couldn't care less'' Mason answers.

-''Ohh, how convienient'' Cat says in pleasure.

-''You know, Cat'' Mason continues. ''The show business industry isn't really about singing or acting. It's about personality''.

-''I'm confused'' Cat says, in her usual, innocently puzzled expression.

-''The show is all about you'' Mason explains, showing Cat with his index fingers. ''Well, it's actually about me recreating you''.

-''I want to be recreated into a unicorn'' Cat says in excitement, having perceived her bosses words literally.

Everybody, including Mason, stay awkwardly silent for a moment, not knowing what to answer to that.

-''Did that bible make you thirsty?'' the producer finally says.

-''Actually, i'd like more bible'' Cat says, realizing that she's really into this snack.

Ignoring that comment, Mason takes a bottle out of a safe and gives it to her:

-''Here, try my grandma's citrus juice and tell me your opinion''.

Cat drinks from the bottle. Next moment, she spits it out in disgust.

-''What? You didn't like it?'' Mason asks, pretending to be surprised.

-''Actually... your grandma's juice sucks'' Cat answers, with her usual, naive honesty.

-''See?'' Mason cries. ''That's what i meant when i said personality. The world wants more of that''.

-''I'm still confused'' Cat insists.

Mason facepalms. It seems he has a lot of work to do with this girl.

-''Don't go to school for the next couple of days'' he tells her. ''Instead, you'll be coming here, where me and

my colleagues will brainwa... err, teach you how to behave. You need lessons about everything: how you will

dress, how to get rid of that babytalk, even your name has to change''.

-''My name?'' Cat does in surprise.

-''Well, yeah'' Mason explains. ''Cat Valentine is not very appropriate to a star. You need an alias. Something

catchy, something that sounds latin, hot, glamorous. Something that reminds of a short tempered, rebellious

diva''.

-''Umm... kay kay?'' Cat says, now sounding unsure.

Mason turns to his female assistant:

-''So, have you come up with a nickname that suits my description?''

The assistant checks her notes:

-''How about Ariana Grande?''

-''Excellent!'' Mason cries.

Cat gulps.

-''Oh, i almost forgot'' Mason turns to her. ''You cannot talk to anyone about the makeover we will deal to you''.

-''Not even my friends?'' Cat shyly asks.

-''Nope'' one of Mason's assistants answers in place of his boss.

-''Not even my brother?'' Cat keeps questioning.

-''Nope'' another Mason's assistant replies.

-''Good'' Cat sighs in relief. ''Because, if i told my brother about this, do you know what he'd say?''

-''What?'' Mason instictively asks.

-''He'd say: Andrew, don't put flour on the potatoes'' Cat answers.

-''Why would he say that?'' Mason asks, now being really curious.

-''I don't know'' Cat shrugs. ''Lately, that's the only sentence he says. Seriously, whatever you tell him, he answers

with that sentence. Nobody knows why''.

After another awkward moment of silence, Mason's secretary schedules Cat's next date for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

-''So, does anybody know where Cat is?'' Sikowitz asks the class. ''She hasn't come at the class for two

days''.

-''Well, i texted her and she said she's busy being trained by Mason's people for the music awards'' Jade

answers.

Next moment, the door opens and Cat finally shows up. Everybody is speechless. This isn't the girl they

knew. She's wearing a black, one piece dress that leaves exposed her shoulders and a part of her chest

and white boots. Her hair is tied in a ponytail. Another thing that shocks everyone is that she's dragging

a wagon behind her, with a huge sack on it.

Cat greets the class with an awkward smile. Among curious looks, she sits. Finally, Jade, the one with the

least taboos, is the one who makes the obvious question:

-''Cat, what's wrong with you?''

If it was anyone else instead of Cat, Jade would have made a ton of sarcastic comments. But, now, she's

worried about her besty. It's not the wagon with the sack of bible that worries Jade; Cat often does weird

stuff like that. It's the outfit selection and the red head's uneasy expression that indicates something is

wrong.

-''Nothing is wrong with me, let's move to today's lesson'' Cat protests, trying to end the discussion.

However, once she speaks, everyone is further shocked.

-''Cat. Your... voice'' Robbie notices.

-''What's wrong with my voice?'' the red head sighs.

-''It's different from before'' Robbie continues. ''You sound like... an adult!''

-''What's that supposed to mean?'' a furious Cat stands up, bringing back a catch phrase of hers she

hadn't said in ages. ''Are you implying i used to talk like a kid in the past?''

-''No, no'' an anxious Robbie tries.

-''Actually, that's exactly what he meant'' Rex ''says''.

-''Rex, don't make matters worse'' Robbie scolds his puppet, putting his palm on the puppet's mouth.

Cat goes on the stage, looks at the class and says:

-''Guys, i'm the old Cat you knew, on a regular day. Just because i fixed my speech and decided to try a

different dress code doesn't mean that...''

Cat is interrupted by photographers entering the class through the windows and taking photos.

-''Here she is. Ariana Grande, the new superstar!'' one of them says.

-''Huh? Whom are they talking about?'' Sikowitz asks.

-''Me'' Cat awkwardly raises her hand. ''It's the name i'm going to use in my new career''.

* * *

Cat is at Mason's office, for her daily schooling.

-''Ariana, up to now, you have done an excellent job following our instructions'' the producer declares (he

calls her by her new name, so that she gets used to it).

-''However, the second, and most difficult, stage of your training begins now'' the female assistant adds.

''You have to play the part!''

Cat gulps. She perfectly understands what they mean. Her old (up to two days ago) self, wouldn't have got

the message so fast. However, all this time of her schooling by Mason's people, having, for the first time in

her life, to proccess great amounts of information in a short time, her mental potential has started awakening.

-''We will set up an incident in a patisserie'' Mason explains. ''Our photographers will be there, pretending to be

customers. You will lick a donut, then put it back on the shelf without buying it!''

The producer laughs, imagining how good this is going to be.

-''But, the people in that shop work to make a living '' Cat protests. ''Going there and ruining their merchandise is

disrespectful and awful... and... and...''

-''Do you want to become a star or not, sweetie?'' Mason asks, his expression having now totally changed.

-''If it means making other people miserable, i don't know if i still want this'' Cat answers.

A moment of silence follows, neither of the two sides knowing how to continue the conversation.

-''Umm, i just remembered something irrelevant, mister Mason'' Cat breaks the silence.

-''What is it?'' the powerful man sighs.

-''They won't sell me any more bible at the biblery'' the red head continues.

-''How come?'' Mason curiously asks.

-''They think, i have a problem'' the girl answers, making the quotes sign with her hands when she says the word

''problem''.

-''So?'' Mason questions.

-''Um... could you go there and buy it for me?'' Cat asks, now sounding as if she's pleading.

Mason smiles deviously:

-''Okay, here's the deal. I will give you all the bible your stomach can take if you follow my instructions''.

Cat gulps.

-''Deal?'' Mason asks, crossing his arms.

A moment of silence.

-''Deal'' Cat sighs.

The rich man smiles victoriously.

-''Now, listen what you're going to do after licking the donut'' the female assistant goes on. ''When the clerk

comes and demands that you pay for the donut you licked, you will start yelling, complaining that their donuts

are trash. In the end, you will take that donut and rub it on his face. Literally!''

-''Gosh, this is turning into a nightmare'' Cat says in her head.

* * *

Class. Sikowitz and the students are watching in a tv the video with Cat giving the shop's clerk a face full of

donut's jelly.

-''This is shocking. And disappointing'' the teacher comments. ''Disashocking''.

Jade is not in the mood to make any of her sarcastic comments. She's sad about her friend's downfall. Even

at her worst (before Tori somewhat cooled her down when she didn't tell on her at the stage fighting incident),

Jade would have never acted like that. No matter how great a star Cat might become, she'll be left without friends

if she keeps this up.

The red head enters the class... no wait, she's not a red head anymore. Her hair is now purple! Everybody is further

shocked. Erwin quickly recovers from the shock, turns off the tv and pretends to be talking about something irrelevant:

-''... so, the tv was invented in 1927 by Tivi Smith. And that's why this television is here now...''

-''OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH'' the purple head outrages. ''I know you were watching my video in the patisserie''.

Everybody is speechless. Cat goes on the stage.

-''You didn't expect me to figure it out?'' she rhetorically asks. ''Well, guess what, the dumb Cat is dead. I know you're

all sad that i'm not a retarded chick anymore''.

-''Cat, i'm your friend and i'm really worried about you'' Jade tries.

-''Spare me the bull'' Cat interrupts her. ''You just wanted a dumbhead close to you, so that you would feel smart by

comparison. You never were my friend. You always considered me a pet''.

-''I didn't mean it. I AM your friend'' Jade tries not to cry.

-''We're all your friends, Cat'' Tori sweetly says.

-''No, you're not'' Cat insists. ''You always mocked me behind my back. And now you're just jealous that i'm a star,

that's why you want to turn me back into the giggling dimwit i used to be. Well, guess what, i won't go back to

that. I don't need you. I don't need friends. I don't need anyone. As far as i am concerned, you may all fucking die''.

The ex red head exits the classroom. She now feels it's not just the bible Mason feeds to her. She really wants to

be like that.

* * *

It's the night of the music awards. Cat is preparing herself in the backstage. Her hair still purple, too much lipstick,

which makes her lips look ridiculous, purple glitter on her nails and too much make up on her eyes. In other words,

she destroyed her natural beauty on her own! She's scheduled to sing the song ''Focus''.

Someone enters. Huh? She didn't expect any visitors. Her friends barely talk to her anymore.

-''Robbie?'' she says in surprise.

-''Yeah, it's me, Cat'' the boy seriously says, not wielding his puppet this time. ''Or should i say, Ariana? Dunno, do

you hate your old name too?''

-''Call me whatever you want'' the purple head sighs.

-''I want you to know that nobody ever considered you stupid'' Robbie talks again. ''Maybe unique, but not stupid.

In fact, when it came to emotional intelligence, you used to be above all of us''.

-''I did?'' Cat asks, with an expression that kinda reminds of her old, innocent self.

-''Do you remember Daniel?'' Robbie asks.

Cat gasps.

-''My ex boyfriend?''

-''Tori sprayed cheese on you, then kissed Daniel before your eyes'' Robbie continues. ''Yet you forgave her! Do you

know many girls who would do that?''

Cat is speechless.

-''You know, i always liked you'' Robbie keeps going. ''But, it was the same way i just drooled over so many other

girls, including Tori and her sister, the laughable nerd i am (at this point, the boy laughs a little at himself). However,

that incident, when you forgave Tori, made me realize that you are nothing like the other chicks. It made me love

you!''

-''You... you love me?'' Cat gasps harder this time.

-''Yes'' Robbie shyly looks at the floor. ''I only wanted you to know this. I wish you a happy life as a star''.

He exits the room. Cat is shocked.

* * *

Cat's friends are sitting in the front row. Robbie is the one that convinced them to bother coming. Themselves, they

no longer wanted to do anything with the ex red head.

-''And now, may i present you the new singer that will open up the awards'' the announcer says. ''Caterina Valentine!''

-''What?'' Mason cries in shock in the backstage. ''I thought she was registered as Ariana Grande''.

The curtains open and Cat shows up, nothing like what she was a few minutes ago. She's once more red head, without

all that make up that made her look disgusting. Her hair is loose. She's wearing a cool, white dress with drawings of yellow

flowers and slippers. Her friends are shocked, only, this time, good shocked. Their friend has come a long way! She's no longer

the childish Cat, but she's not the douchebag Ariana either. She's her true self, for the first time in her life! She's Caterina!

Caterina starts singing. Instead of the scheduled ''Focus'', she tells ''Baby i''. When she finishes, the crowd goes wild.

-''Thank you'' she says in delightment, still using her microphone. ''But, i specially want to thank a person that showed me what

i had almost lost sight of. And this person is: ROBBIE SHAPPIRO!''

Robbie can't hold himself anymore. He runs on the stage. He and Caterina share a passionate kiss, which makes the crowd go even

wilder.

-''Man, this is a hell of advertisement'' a now content Mason comments. ''I knew this girl is star material''.


End file.
